Soul Possession
by agentpiperh
Summary: when a demon possesses first one sister then another, and turns them against each other, what can they do to stop him? chapter 6 up! STORY COMPLETE!review pleez!
1. a peaceful atmosphere,not

Soul Possession  
  


Disclaimer: Although I fervently wish it were so, I do not in any way, shape or form own Charmed.  
  
_This story is set just after the episode Dreamspell'. The party referred to is the baby shower the sisters fell asleep at in P3.__  
_   
**Chapter 1****  
  
** It's a beautiful morning in San Francisco. All is still at the Halliwell manor; a rare occurrence. Suddenly, Phoebe clatters into the living room, yelling.   
Piper! Have you seen my purse?  
From the kitchen, Piper answers, It's on the counter, Pheebs!  
She shook her head in exasperation. Leave it to Phoebe to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere. She, for one, had been enjoying the rare quiet, she thought.  
Oh. Ha! Here it is! said Phoebe, plucking the purse off the table.  
Would you like some breakfast before you go? asked Piper.  
No thanks. I'm already late for work. I'll just take one of these yummy muffins and eat it on the run.   
With that, Phoebe took a blueberry muffin, wrapped it in a napkin and headed for the door. She exchanged good byes with Leo, who was just coming down the stairs. Still sleepy, Leo sat down at the table.  
Mmm. Smells good, Piper. Leo said appreciatively.  
And good morning to you, too. Piper said grinning. She gave him a quick kiss and continued, Here you go. Nothing like my blueberry pancakes in the morning huh?  
Mmmff. You bet. Leo said around a mouthful. Laughing lightly, Piper sat down with her own plateful of blueberry pancakes.  
It's awfully quiet around here with Paige gone. commented Leo as he ate.   
I know. That's a good thing though, isn't it?   
Leo grinned. Piper continued, I'm glad she got that job offer though. At least she won't be moping around the house anymore.  
Lately, Paige had been complaining about having nothing to do and about being a big, fat, unemployed loser. At least until recently. Piper smiled at the memory.   
But you don't have the Power of Three anymore, What if you get attacked?  
Well. we'll just have to take our chances. Maybe we'll get lucky and get a break from those killer demons that just can't seem to get enough of us. Besides, it's only for one more day, and she's only a orb away. No demon attacks so far, right? Piper argued.  
Alright, if you insist. Leo gave trying to reason with Piper. She was so stubborn sometimes. But that was one of many qualities he admired in that woman.  
After breakfast, Piper got ready to go to the club and Leo washed the dishes. A few minutes later, Leo was seeing Piper off at the door.   
I've gotta get to the club, There's a lot of cleaning up to do after the party last night.  
Bye, Take care. I'm still worried, you know.  
Well, don't be. Relax.  
They kissed and Piper left. Still unconvinced, Leo moved to the living room. He plopped on the sofa and turned on the TV,   
Oh well. No time like the present.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the underworld, ina dimly lit cavern. There is a cloaked and hooded demon talking to another more simply cloaked demon in human form.   
We must strike now. The time is right, for one of the sisters is separated from the others. When we take one out, the others will be at our mercy.  
I understand. Who shall I kill/ The speaker is a blonde-haired middles aged guy who has a sinister look about him.   
The middle sister. Phoebe. She has the the passives power and will be easier to kill. The eldest will give in easily which will make my plan that much easier, and the baby inside her must remain alive. The youngest is a real fighter and is too hard to attack now.  
I will do as you say. The demon shimmered out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum dum dum! What do you think so far? Pleez R&R!! This is probably really short, but it's just the beginning. I have the whole story written out, iIm just typing a little at a time. I apologize in advance for hinting at Buffy characters, but they are necessary for my Buffy/Charmed crossover that i'm writing now. It's supposed to take place immediately after this fic, and all the mentionings in this fic come together with the next, Also, in case it's necessary, I do not own Buffy. 


	2. blondes and red dresses

C'mon! Why haven't I gotten any reviews yet? I know I'm a newbie, but you've gotta give me a chance here!  
  
Again, unless I get a huge stoke of luck, or I become a witch and cast a spell to make it so, I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, except for the two demons. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two Blondes and Red Dresses  
  
At her office, Phoebe was diligently working on answering her letters. She was particularly engrossed by one letter from a young girl asking for advice on how to deal with her older sister. Wow, she thought, I can totally relate to this. She's just like me. What she didn't know was that just a few feet behind her, a demon shimmered in. It was the blonde- haired demon. Just as she was beginning to type an answer to the letter she was reading, she was sucked into a premonition. In it, she sees herself working, typing something on the computer. In front of her is the same letter she was about to answer before the premonition. Behind, a demon shimmers in, readies a fireball, and throws it at her. The premonition ends as it hits her. Realizing her predicament, Phoebe automatically levitated, and just in the nick of time, because she heard the energy ball crash into her desk exactly where she would have been sitting.  
  
"How in the world am I going to explain that?" muttered Phoebe as she landed and faced the demon. Quickly, she unfolded a piece of paper she'd grabbed as she levitated and began reading.  
  
"Demon here in my sight You will not live past this night. Too many innocents you have killed Your hand now and forever is stilled."  
  
The energy ball the demon was about to toss disappeared and he yelled in pain as smoke began to rise from him. He shimmered out quickly.  
  
"Dumb blonde. Damn. He's still alive. That was a Power of Three spell." Phoebe muttered to herself as she dialed Piper's cell phone number on her office phone. Piper was wiping the bar counter of P3 when her cell phone rang. She ran into hr office to answer it before whoever it was hung up.  
  
"Hello? This is Piper.'  
  
"Piper, I just got attacked by a demon. Upper level. My spell only hurt it. We need the Power of Three." Phoebe let it all out in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa , Phoebe. Slow down. Where are you?"  
  
"At my office."  
  
"Alright then. Go to the manor as soon as possible. I'll meet you there. Alright. Bye." Piper flicked the cell phone shut, slung her purse over her shoulder, and headed out of her office toward the door.  
  
"Rachel, I have to go. Something came up. Cover for me until I call, will ya?"  
  
An "okay" came from the other side of the club. A young brown-haired woman about the same age as Piper came out of the employee area.  
  
" Sure thing. Go ahead. Don't want to keep them waiting." She smiled.  
  
Piper smiled back gratefully and made for the door. She climbed into her blue Jeep Grand Cherokee and sped off, praying she wouldn't get a speeding ticket. Back at Phoebe's office, Phoebe grabbed her purse, thankfully unscathed, from the wreckage of her desk. There was now a nice gaping hole burnt and smashed out of it. She hurriedly lowered the blinds on the window so no one would see the mess inside and locked the door behind her. Phoebe rushed to the door telling her boss as she passed her,  
  
" I've gotta go. Something came up. A family thing. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
"But you've got a deadline. I've got a deadline." said Elise, her boss.  
  
" I know, but this can't wait." Before Elise could respond, Phoebe was gone.  
  
" I hate it when she does that." grumbled Elise to herself.  
  
Phoebe arrived at the manor just after Piper. The door slammed open twice and shut once. Leo was up like a shot at the first one  
  
"What happened? What are you doing home early?" he said, more than a bit surprised.  
  
"Attic. Book of Shadows. Now. Explain later." commanded Piper, pointing to the stairs. Everyone marched up to the attic. No one refused Piper's orders, ever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Looks like the demon that attacked you was just an ordinary upper level demon. Nothing special." said Piper, closing the book with a bang.  
  
"That doesn't explain why he attacked me. Regular demons don't usually attack by themselves. They usually work for someone else."  
  
"Well, then, who was he working for?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know, but I've a feeling we're going to need Paige, at least to vanquish blondie demon." said Phoebe.  
  
"That's easy," Piper directed her next words towards the ceiling. "Paige! PAIGE! Get your ass down here! We need-" "Alright, alright, I'm here already, What do you want?" A set of blue lights formed as Paige orbed in.  
  
"Whoa. Where were you? At Playboy?" Phoebe stared at Paige in astonishment. Paige looked down. She was wearing a sexy, tight, spagetti strapped dress that showed a lot of, um, cleavage.  
  
"At a party?" Paige said unconvincingly.  
  
" Ohmigod. You were trying to get a guy, weren't you?" Piper said accusingly.  
  
" Yeah, so what? His name's Xander and he's really nice. Not to mention really hot...." Paige trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"What kind of name is Xander?" asked Phoebe, wrinkling her nose. "I'll have to talk to you later. Right now we have to-" as Phoebe took Paige's hand, a premonition grabbed her. They were in the attic, all acing each other and Phoebe saw herself take Paige's hand and start pulling her toward the Book of Shadows. Then she saw a demon with long black hair flame in and hit both Piper and Paige with a purple beam. The premonition ended as Piper and Paige flew backwards. Phoebe exhaled sharply. Both sisters reached to help her and Piper asked,  
  
"Are you okay? What did you see?"  
  
Over her sisters' shoulders, she saw the demon from her premonition flame in.  
  
"That."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like the cliffhanger? Pleez pleez pleez review for me! I feel unappreciated! I no there's no action yet, but it's coming. Again, sorry for the Buffy references (there's more later) but this ep goes right into my next one, and all these refs kinda tie in. 


	3. sudden betrayal?

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! Whoever said I needed more drama and less killing, I haven't killed anyone, much less had a fight scene, thank you! As for drama, I just started posting the story and I haven't gotten to the good part. Have a little patience willya?  
  
I would if I could but I can't and never will own Charmed or any of its characters, expect for the two demons in my story, one of which is about to get a name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three Sudden Betrayal?  
  
The demon gestured, mumbling, and Piper and Paige fell forward jard to the ground, knocking them silly for a minutes. Leo ran at the demon yelling at the top of his lungs. The demon hit him lard with his arm and Leo promptly flew into the wall behind him and crumpled to the floor senseless.  
  
"Noooo!!" yelled Phoebe in anger. She ran toward him and punched him squarely in the face, following up with a side snapkick to the side of his head. The demon stumbled, dazed, but quickly recovered and with another swing of his arm, sent Phoebe sprawling on the ground. A purple beam shot out of his hand and into Phoebe. She glowed purple for an instant. The demon held up his hand, and a small purple orb (a clear ball, mind you) appeared in it. He closed his hand into a fist, smiled, and flamed out. Piper lifted her head and groaned.  
  
"I can't see straight. What the hell happened?" she said groggily.  
  
Paige struggled to sit up and shook her head, trying to make the attic stop spinning.  
  
"It's worse than the Tilt-a-Whirl" she murmured.  
  
Phoebe decided not to ask. " I saw a demon attacking us in my premonition, That was the same demon, I don't think it used its powers on us."  
  
She couldn't remember exactly what happened. In fact, the memory of the purple beams in her premonition and getting hit by one was wiped out, one of the beam's properties.  
  
"That's strange." mumbled Paige. The room was still spinning, and she was getting nautious.  
  
"Hey, maybe he got scared and ran away." said Piper. Then her gaze fell upon Leo, still crumpled next to the wall.  
  
"Oh my god, Leo!" Piper scrambled over to Leo, who was still unconscious,  
  
"Leo, wake up! Are you alright?" Piper shook him.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Leo sat up, took one look at Paige, and knew she had a concussion. He held his hands to her forehead. A warm glow came from his hand and the room stopped spinning.  
  
"Thanks, I was about to throw up."  
  
"Oh no you don't, missy. Not on Gram's rug. It'd take forever to get out. And the stink!"  
  
"Hey!" Paige threw one of the couch pillows at Piper. Piper threw up her hands, freezing it, ducked and chased after Paige. All of them ran down the stairs, chasing and tickling one another. Laughter resounded throughout the house, the demonic attack momentarily forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once safe in his cave in the Underworld, Zonath unclenched his fist and gazed at the glowing purple orb. Not exactly the one he'd wanted (The oldest and youngest sisters'), but it would have to do. He set in down in one of the indents in the stone table in the middle of the room, closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
  
Phoebe yawned widely. Setting down her book, she rolled over in bed and checked the clock. 11:32. Close enough. She put her bookmark in her book, put it on the nightstand and turned out the light. She settled under the blankets sleepily. Tomorrow, she'd answer that letter. That was her last conscious thought before she drifted off.  
  
She bolted upright in bed. She'd sworn she heard something. There it was again. What was it? ".kill her.you must kill you sister."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Phoebe asked, wary.  
  
"..She will be your key to power.if you don't kill her.she will kill you.she will be your destruction."  
  
During this, Phoebe felt herself being compelled to do this task. She fought against but it was too powerful. Now, Phoebe was completely under Zonath's power.  
  
"Which one do you want me to kill? And how?" Her eyes flashed red momentarily, then became jet black.  
  
".the attic.get the athame.stab her in the stomach.kill them both.it's the only way."  
  
Completely possessed by the voice, Phoebe rose out of bed and headed for the attic.  
  
On her way back from the bathroom, Paige heard a slight noise in Piper's room She glanced in to make sure Piper was all right. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes frozen on the scene in side. What she saw made her blood run cold: Phoebe, standing over Piper, who was still sleeping peacefully, holding an athame in both hands high over her head, about to tab Piper right in the stomach.  
  
"Phoebe, nooo!!!!" Paige screamed.  
  
At Paige's yell of desperation and horror, Piper woke up. As she opened her eyes, she saw a knife arcing downwards, toward her stomach and unborn baby, and phoebe wielding the knife. She screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Paige had seconds to react. She stuck her hand out and called, "ATHAME!"  
  
The athame orbed out of Phoebe's hands as they swept viciously downward and reappeared in Paige's outstretched hand. Phoebe's now empty continued their course downwards and smashed into Piper's stomach.  
  
" OOF!!"  
  
Piper's head and feet jerked up and she gasped for air, completely winded. Phoebe's hands went limp, her eyes reverted to their normal brown (I think), and she collapsed. At this moment, Leo orbed in from dealing with another charge, sensing that they were in danger.  
  
"What happened? I sensed that Piper was in danger."  
  
"Sheesh! Could you have been any later? Next time she may not be so lucky! Help me out here." said a freaked Paige.  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe to her bed, and making sure she wasn't hurt, she returned to Piper's room, where Leo was helping Piper.  
  
"What (hehuh hehuh) the hell (hehuh hehuh) happened?" wheezed Piper painfully.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. Just breathe. Just what did happen, Paige?"  
  
"Phoebe just tried to freakin' kill her, that's what. It's like she was possessed or something." She didn't want to think about what the "or something" could be. Anger boiled up inside her. What had Phoebe been thinking? Oh, she was going to give her a piece of her mind, all right.  
  
"A few minutes later, Piper was breathing normally again, and Paige and Piper had explained what happened to Leo. A groan sounded from Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
"Looks like she's conscious." said Piper. They all got up and headed to Phoebe's room, warily, in case Phoebe still wasn't herself.  
  
"Wha-what happened? " Said Phoebe who was sitting up on her bed, wearing a confused expression. Suddenly, her eyes widened as realization dawned.  
  
"Oh no. I just tried to kill you, didn't I?" Phoebe said softly. Piper nodded, still wary.  
  
"Tried? TRIED? You nearly succeeded! If I hadn't-"  
  
"Paige, stop. It wasn't her fault. It was demonic, wasn't it?" said Leo, cutting off Paige's outburst.  
  
"Yes. I remember everything now. I am so incredibly sorry Piper."  
  
"It's all right Pheebs." Piper walked over to Phoebe's bed and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ended in a bad spot, but ran outta time. Sorry! Read and review pleez.... 


	4. life or something like it

Sorry I took so goddamn long, but I just never got the chance to sit down at the computer and type up my story! Well, here's the next chapter anyway...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Life  
  
Piper touched Phoebe's hand and looked at her reassuringly.  
  
" In my premonition, the demon hit you and Paige with a purple beam. During the fight, he hit me with one. After he hit me, I didn't remember anything about the beams or what he looked like. When I woke up a few minutes ago, there was a voice whispering in my head, tell me to kill you because otherwise you'd kill me somehow. It had me completely under control. I think that's what the purple beam does. It gives the demon mind control over whoever he manages to hit it with."  
  
" If you forgot about the beam after you were hit by it, how come you remember now?" Piper asked.  
  
" Maybe because someone stopped me from completing my task, and that stops the effect of the beam. Something like that. I don't know. We need to look in the Book of Shadows." At that moment, Phoebe glowed purple again. A bright purple mist lifted off her and disappeared.  
  
" Whoa." said a shocked Piper.  
  
" What the-?" exclaimed Paige, and Leo said. "Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah. I think that was the purple stuff releasing its hold on me."  
  
" Well, let's get some sleep and we'll work on it tomorrow." Piper said as tried unsuccessfully to stifle a huge yawn. Everyone agreed and returned to their respective beds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls clattered up the stairs to the attic, chattering along the way.  
  
" Paige, are you sure you don't need to be in L.A.?" asked Piper as they appeared in the attic.  
  
"Yeah. I'm done with the interview. I said I'd be gone for two days because I wanted some time to myself and, you know, maybe meet a guy." said Paige. "Hey. Don't ever lie like that to me again, young lady." scolded Piper.  
  
"Okay, Mom." said Paige, grinning. Piper gave her a playfully disgusted look.  
  
"Alright guys. Let's be serious. We need to find purple demon here." said Phoebe, who was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"All right, all right." said Piper as she started flipping. She was standing behind the Book during the conversation and now Phoebe joined her.  
  
" We already know about the purple beams. What did he look like?" Piper kept flipping.  
  
" Well, he had shoulder length black hair, really sharp facial features, big nose, really nasty and evil looking. Kinda like Wormtongue in The Two Towers." Phoebe rattled off.  
  
"That him?' Piper paused her flipping and pointed to a picture of a demon.  
  
"Yes. That's him." Phoebe shuddered as she studied the page.  
  
Reading out loud, Piper said: " 'Zonath- an upper level possession demon with the power to tap into minds and manipulating his victims by hitting them with a purple beam. A piece of the victim's soul is acquired through this action in the form of a purple orb. Using this, he can tap into the victim's minds and implant evil thought too strong to resist. Such a possessed being can only be depossessed when he is preventing from fulfilling the task implanted in his mind, which has never happened; or by destrustion of the orb itself.' Then it says he can only be vanquished by the Power of Three and there's a spell here."  
  
"Great! We don't have to come up with a spell or make potions! This is going to be easier than I thought." said Paige enthusiastically.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure. Look what happened to me." said Phoebe.  
  
"Good Point." remarked Piper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"FOOL!" yelled Zonath angrily, " You didn't tell me the witch was still alive!" Zonath raged around the cavern.  
  
The blonde demon, kneeling on one knee on the ground, tried to remain somewhat calm.  
  
" I didn't get a chance to report to you before you left. I was still recovering from the effects of that spell."  
  
"Why didn't you kill her?" asked Zonath angrily.  
  
" She sensed I was there when I shimmered in, somehow. She levitated above my energy ball and used a spell on me. It was a Power of Three spell and she was only one, so it only injured me. I'm fine now."  
  
" I don't care how you feel! " Zonath burst out. Then, more quietly, " There will be no more mistakes." He secretly readied an energy ball.  
  
'I underst- AHHHH!!!!!" The demon disintegrated as the energy ball hit.  
  
"Now where was I? Ah yes. The plan has changed. The eldest will perfect for my plans. She is the strongest and will be a formidable addition to the forces of evil. Also, she carries a child, one who will become the most powerful magical being the world has ever seen. Once her sisters are dead, I will turn her, make her mine and raise the child in the Underworld to become the most powerful evil and the new Source- Throught him, I will rule the world!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, cliffy. So? How do you like it? Let me know! I'll more up as soon as possible! 


	5. an ordinary day at last?

I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form but I own the demons and the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
An Ordinary Day At Last?   
  
Phoebe sat at her desk, reading the letter for the millionth time. She still couldn't get how similar the girl -Dawn- was to her. Dawn was 15 years old and she lived un Sunnydale, California. That was close to L.A. She had an older sister who was 23 years old, whom she had written about. She hadn't named her sister, but had gone on to say her mother died a few years ago, leaving her and her sister alone. They had a large group of friends that they always hung out with, But Dawn's sister mostly had to fend for both or them. Dawn wrote that she knew that her older sister was only trying to take care of her, but she felt that her sister was being suppressive. Dawn felt that her sister was trying too hard to be like their mother. She wanted her (big) sister- someone to laugh with, stay up late and watch movies with; most of all, she just wanted to hang out with her sister on those late nights whenever she went out, but she always said no and put her to bed at a "reasonable" hour.  
  
Phoebe had gone through all that with Prue when they had lost their mother and then their Grams, and Piper when they lost Prue. Phoebe wrote back a long personal letter telling Dawn all about herself (well, not all, considering) and how she went through similar circumstances and gave some advice. She decided to post a short reply in her column. Checking her watch, she realized work was over for the day. She stood up and stretched, yawning, and left for home.   
  
  
  
As Phoebe walked into the manor, a delicious aroma was in the air. She inhaled deeply. Mmm. Dinner. One could never resist Piper's cooking. Shedding her coat and purse, she dropped then on the couch and walked into the dining room. Not long after, she was followed by Paige and Leo. The table was set, and a few savory dishes were already on the table. The two sisters and Leo sat down eagerly.  
  
"I want some of those vegetables. They're a Chinese dish, right?" said Paige.  
  
"Ooh! Yummy! Shrimp and tofu!" Phoebe spooned some onto her plate.  
  
"Pass the noodles!" said Leo, reaching over and grabbing the plate of noodles, sticking his arm in Phoebe's face. Giggling, Phoebe playfully slapped Leo's arm. Leo sat back down, wincing like it hurt.   
  
"You guys weren't supposed to start eating. And hands off my husband." Piper stood in the doorway, holding a steaming dish in her hands, grinning. She loved cooking for her husband and sisters, loved how they enjoyed it with unsuppressed zeal.  
  
"What's the main dish?" asked Leo, eyeing the dish in Piper's hands.  
  
"Peking Duck. But wait until I get it on the table, you pig." Leo hastily retracted his hand. They kept up a conversation through dinner.   
  
"Why's everything all Chinese today?" asked Phoebe, munching on a duck wing. "There's even chopsticks." She waved the pair in her hand.  
  
"Oh, sudden inspiration. I wanted to go Chinese for a day and I wanted to try that Peking Duck recipe Mark gave me. Plus I know you like shrimp and tofu." said Piper.  
  
Looking over, Leo saw that Paige was having a little trouble with her chopsticks.   
  
"Don't do it like that. Here, hold then like this. Yep, that's right."  
  
"Thanks, Leo. Wait- don't tell me- Chinese witch charge?" Leo nodded. "I guess you speak fluent Chinese too."  
  
"Yeah, but only the main dialect. There's like a hundred different dialects."  
  
"Just how many languages do you know?" as Leo opened his mouth to reply, Piper continued. "Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know. It adds that little bit of mystery. And I like that." Piper looked at Leo with a mischievous glint in her eye. Leo leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Gross! We're eating here!" Phoebe yelled. Piper and Leo broke apart, laughing.   
  
After they finished eating, Leo offered to wash the dishes, which wasn't a problem for Piper at all. Phoebe stayed behind to help Leo clean up, and Piper and Paige both headed upstairs. Paige turned into her room, but piper walked right past her room. She went to the attic instead. She'd been trying to memorize the Possession Demon vanquishing spell, and she wanted to be sure she had it right. Piper puffed up the stairs and paused at the top. Was it just her, or were the stairs in this house getting steeper? This pregnancy was really slowing her down. She sighed and headed towards the Book.  
  
Seconds later, a bloodcurdling scream came from the attic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm really pissing you guys off with these cliffies, huh? Anyways, now you see what I was getting at with the apologies for hinting at Buffy. As I said, I have a crossover fic written that takes place directly after this one and the hints are necessary to tie them in. 


	6. maybe not

Finally, the last chapter! If it's really necessary, I do not own Charmed or Vanessa Carlton. They are their own masters. Actually, Charmed is owned by Aaron Spelling, but oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 Maybe Not  
  
Piper hit the ground with a loud thud as Zonath threw her across the room. Paige, who was up and running the minute she heard Piper scream, sped into the attic. Just as she ran in, Zonath fired a purple beam at Piper. As before, the purple orb formed in his hand. Paige froze as she saw the demon. Eyes searching the room, she thought fast.  
  
"Athame!"  
  
The athame on the table orbed away and Paige aimed it at Zonath. At this moment, Leo and Phoebe orbed in; Leo having run into the dining room from the kitchen, grabbing Phoebe as he orbed. The demon flamed out before the athame could hit and it buried itself in the wall behind him. Zonath flamed back in behind Leo. Seeing this, Phoebe ran toward Zonath and executed a levitating flying kick. He staggered backwards but recovered quickly. Rapidly, he hit Paige, Phoebe, and Leo with mild energy balls, incapacitating them for a while.  
  
"Thought you might like to sit back and enjoy the show while you still can." he grinned evilly.  
  
Zonath then took out the purple orb and concentrated. At the far side of the room, Piper stirred. Something was talking to her. What? Who was it?  
  
"Piper.You and I will become powerful.your son will be the most powerful force in the underworld.just do what I tell you."  
  
Leo, Phoebe, and Paige looked on with dismay and horror- Zonath had deliberately made sure they could hear what he was projecting to Piper.  
  
"No! Never!" Piper said this loudly and defiantly.  
  
"Come on, you can get through this, you're stronger than any of us." thought Phoebe grimly.  
  
"You must. use the spell.relinquish their powers.then we can be rid of them.you and I will rule the world!...with your son by our side."  
  
"No.no.I can't!" Piper could only whisper these words. The others stared in horror- they knew Piper was breaking.  
  
"Do it." Piper nodded meekly.  
  
"Is the spell in the Book?"  
  
"No, it was ripped out."  
  
"Do you remember it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Recite it.twice.once for each sister.then we will destroy them."  
  
Piper looked up. Her eyes were completely black. "Yes." in an evil voice.  
  
Paige gasped in horror. Her own sister was going to de their demise! She weakly shook her head. No, she couldn't think that. Not now. She needed to be strong.  
  
"From whence they came." Piper began to chant.  
  
"No, Piper!" yelled Phoebe, crying and desperate. "You can't do this."  
  
"Return them now." Piper continued, unaffected.  
  
"Piper, listen to me! You can fight this! Use your love for me, for your sisters!" Leo pleaded, but to no avail. Piper's feelings were blocked.  
  
"Vanish the words." Piper went on, her expression stone cold.  
  
Frantically, Phoebe looked around the room. She noticed that Zonath has relaxed, now confident of his success. Big mistake.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe called softly. Paige looked up, sniffling. She'd been crying quietly.  
  
"The orb! Get the orb!" Suddenly comprehending, Paige stuck out a hand. "Orb!" The purple orb orbed out of Zonath's hand and into Paige's.  
  
"Banish ou-" Piper abruptly stopped chanting and stood there unresponsive.  
  
"Noo!!" Zonath whirled around, whipping out an energy ball.  
  
"Now what?" called Paige  
  
"Break it!" said Phoebe as she engaged the enraged Zonath.  
  
"Oh. Right." Paige threw the orb on the ground. When that didn't work, She stamped on it. The orb shattered; purple gas drifted out and into Piper.  
  
"Cool. I didn't know souls were purple." Suddenly, someone grabbed Paige and pulled her toward the Book. It was Piper. Piper flipped the book to the marked page and motioned to Phoebe who had just knocked down the demon. She quickly joined her sisters. Leo kept the demon at bay a little longer as the sisters as the sisters began chanting; Piper staring right at the demon, the other sisters' eyes darting back and forth from the Book to Leo on top of Zonath.  
  
"Too many people he possessed, not as strong  
From then until now he has always been in the wrong.  
No longer will he manipulate  
Spirits of magic, earth, and sky seal his fate."  
  
Leo quickly got off the demon as he began to yell in pain and smoke. Holding his head, he yelled from the pain and exploded in to nothingless. Piper collapsed: she'd evidently broken something when Zonath threw her. Leo quickly healed her and also healed Paige who had a mild burn from the energy ball.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I personally will never see purple quite the same way again." Said Piper seriously.  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Leo burst out laughing and rushed Piper in a huge hug.  
  
"I was being serious!" Yelled Piper. But, nonetheless, a smile began spreading across her face and soon she was laughing too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was sometime in the evening, and the girls were at P3. They were reclining in their usual corner, Leo amongst, with drinks all around. On stage, Vanessa Carlton was performing "A Thousand Miles". The crowd was fixated on her, and they moved to the beat.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
Every one at the table was laughing happily, and Leo leaned over and drew Piper into a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Just to clarify something.The purple orb is kinda like a glass ball, only more durable. 


End file.
